Yacht
The Yacht is a large vehicle owned by Camp Sunny Smiles, and is frequently used by Buttsquat. It first appears in "Rise of the Bottom Dwellers." Description The yacht, while having all the properties of a normal yacht, comes with a small remote that causes various actions to happen, like opening a secret compartment that reveals a large extendable climbing wall. It comes with autopilot and various defence systems, like bombs and a net cannon. It also has robotic arms that come out of holes in the ship, and a surfing simulator. Appearance It is an extremely large yacht that is white, light yellow, and orange. It has a large, brown deck, which have secret compartments that house various items, like a fish net-shooting cannon. The bridge is at the back of the yacht, and behind the bridge is a large rear wing that has the Camp Sunny Smiles flag attached to it. The bridge of the yacht is a large room with a red chair and joysticks for the driver. There is also a pair of white fuzzy dice hanging over the dashboard. Role in series "Rise of the Bottom Dwellers" When McGee tumbles onto the beach, Buttsquat arrives with the yacht, gloating about how it has everything Camp Lakebottom doesn't. McGee argues that Camp Lakebottom can do anything better than Camp Sunny Smiles, which causes Buttsquat to activate the yacht's climbing wall in a contest to see who can climb higher. After McGee climbs Voodoo Hoodoo, Buttsquat and the climbing wall ascend into space, making Sunny Smiles win the contest. During the arts contest, Buttsquat uses the yacht's robotic arms to give him a rapper makeover, before making them spray graffiti of him onto the yacht, causing Sunny Smiles to win. When challenged to a surfing competition, Buttsquat uses the yacht's surfing simulator, and makes the yacht's robotic arms shift him into various surfer poses, making him win. Later, after McGee accepts Buttsquat's challenge of planting their camp flags into Mt. Fittoblow, Buttsquat exits the yacht through a door on its side. After McGee saves Buttsquat from Mt. Fittoblow, they land on the yacht. Buttsquat realises Mt. Fittoblow's lava will destroy Camp Lakebottom, and is about to use the yacht's remote to move in for a closer view. McGee grabs the remote, and moves the yacht forward so fast it digs a line between the lava and the camp, saving the camp. "Jaws of Old Toothy" When McGee, Gretchen, Squirt, and Sawyer are looking for Old Toothy, Buttsquat arrives in the yacht with a plan to try and kill Old Toothy. He activates one of the yacht's bombs and launches it at the Bottom Dwellers, but Gretchen deflects it, making it land behind the yacht and exploding, catching Old Toothy's attention. After Buttsquat sees Old Toothy, he hops into the yacht's net cannon and starts firing nets at Old Toothy, who dodges them. After McGee comes up with a plan, Gretchen causes Old Toothy to jump over the yacht in slow motion, giving McGee the chance to get Old Toothy's tooth from Buttsquat. Old Toothy then lands on the yacht, destroying it. Trivia *According to Buttsquat in "Rise of the Bottom Dwellers," the yacht was recently obtained. **Also, according to Buttsquat in "Jaws of Old Toothy," the yacht comes in packs of seven. Gallery Category:Vehicles Category:Objects